Brambleclaw and Ashfur at the Olympic Games!
by bristlefur
Summary: Yes, here it is! These two legendary rivals compete with their own team for the GOLDEN MOUSE AND SQUIRRELFLIGHT'S LOVE! Enjoy the show and your popcorn while watching or reading
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again my adoring reviewers who hardly review now. Brambleclaw and Ashfur at the Olympic Games are here. Enjoy! **

"I'm going to take a walk Leafpool." Stated a blue-gray cat.

"Don't be long!" shouted back the reply. Jaypaw bit his lip. It seemed like now every cat had a reason to protect him severely. He padded out of the medicine den and rattled the thorn barrier at the entrance of the camp.

Soon Jaypaw found a cove near the beach to rest in. As he padded near the back looking for a patch of moss to rest on, he tripped on something. As he inspected it he felt etches on its surface. Jaypaw slowly but surely read it with his paws:

**He who holds this ancient medallion is bestowed upon with the great honor of holding the next GREAT WARRIOR OLYMPICS with two cats of his choice, and the prizes of his choice, too. He also gets to pick the other two announcers. Good Luck warriors and apprentices! **

Jaypaw was stunned for a moment. Then a smile slowly crossed his face, and he rushed back to camp, pure joy stabbing through his paws.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I tried my best to make this as detailed and long as I had time for. Have fun reading this!**


	2. Pick teams

**Chapter 2. Enjoy. **

Firestar padded out of his den because he really didn't have much else to do.

Suddenly there was a big bang. Firestar cried out hysterically, "The universe is being reborn!" and dived back under the den, which just happened to be harboring scorpions.

Jaypaw yanked himself onto the stage, which was very difficult because he couldn't see it.

"Queens and Toms! Welcome to… THE OLYMPIC GAMES!!" he shouted. Everyone turned to him. "This century we have… Ashfur and Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw, Ashfur, recruit your teams." Brambleclaw ran off in every direction at once. So did Ashfur.

Brambleclaw returned with Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Stormfur,and Firestar, who was too freaked out to death to do anything but agree. Ashfur returned with Nightcloud, Breezepaw, Oakfur, and Owlpaw.

Jaypaw shouted, "Let the games begin!"


	3. Obstacle course

Well, hello peeps

**Well, hello peeps! I'm excited. And you know why? IT'S ALMOST SUMMER BREAK! That's right folks, three whole months with nothing to do. Cool! And to celebrate, Warrior Olympics will host a special event. Enjoy! **

Jaypaw gazed at the surroundings which would have been beautiful except that he couldn't see it. Instead, he spoke clearly into the mike. "Queens and warriors! Welcome to… THE SUMMER OLYMPICS! Brambleclaw and Ashfur, please come to the stage." Jaypaw announced. "But we…" Ashfur stammered. "NOOW!" shouted Jaypaw. Brambleclaw and Ashfur scurried to the stage like mice. "And your teams." Jaypaw said. Firestar screamed. The rest padded silently (good) up to the stage. Firestar sat down and cried. "Okay then, it appears that Firestar won't be joining us. Now, for the deadly obstacle course!" Jaypaw revealed a pool of acid that stretched about a mile across. A thin string went about 100 yards into it. Next was a set of tires that you had to crawl through. A flaming hoop was next. Ashfur gulped. Brambleclaw retched. "Now… start!" Ashfur went first. He went across the wire upside down. Brambleclaw followed the method. A deadly flare shot out of the acid, barley missing Ashfur. Both teams turned tail and ran. Brambleclaw considered following. Ashfur cleared the wire and began the tire crawl. Brambleclaw followed. On tires, the son of Tigerstar shot past Ashfur and skidded to a halt in front of the flaming hoop. Ashfur, determined not to be beat cannon balled: right into Brambleclaw. They both went through the hoop and cleared the finish line. They belly skidded across the smooth surface of the winner's ground, nearly falling into the acid on the other side. The two "enemies" hugged and screamed because they survived the obstacle course. "It seems we have a tie, folks," Jaypaw said. "We'll be right back… after this commercial break!


	4. Dinosaur Forest

Yo, people of Earth

**Yo, people of Earth. I am Bristlefur, the host of this Summer's **_**Warrior Olympics! **_**And I am here to bring you another chapter of the games. You do remember the life threatening course last chapter? Well, this time we're bringing you a much more elegant and finely tuned event that I cannot tell you about yet. However I can tell you that if you are afraid of Dinosaurs, than you should turn around and run home to your mommies. **

Brambleclaw yawned and woke up to a sight that made him want to go back to sleep. It was a prehistoric jungle. As much as he needed it, there would be no rest for Brambleclaw. The tabby warrior rose to see Ashfur doing the same thing. The next moment, there was a deafening warning siren. A T-rex rounded the corner and charged for Ashfur. Ashfur turned tail and ran straight into his nest. He tumbled head over tail into a large boulder. Seizing the opportunity, he tried to wedge himself into a crack in the rock.

It didn't work. The T-rex kicked him into a pond. Brambleclaw was next. He went flying into the pond. The two cowered in the pond as the dinosaur advanced on them. Brambleclaw had a vague idea, and he was still processing it, but he saw no other way. He jumped up and kicked the T-rex. It did nothing more than annoy the rex. He looked down. That's when Brambleclaw made his move. Grabbing a sharp but loose rock, he stabbed the dinosaur's eye. Without giving it time to holler in pain, he slid the rock all the way into the dinosaur's eye.

The T-rex screamed until he shimmered and disappeared. Soon they saw Jaypaw operating the controls. He was about to push the button _Stegosaurus _when Brambleclaw landed on him. Jaypaw fled into the apprentice den, but not before pushing a button. On the scoreboard, it said **Winner: Brambleclaw!**


	5. The haunted fiasco

**(gulp)… sorry. I guess I didn't update for a while… please don't sue me! I'm innocent! I'm a victim of a misunderstanding! (sobs) well, I guess I COULD get on with the chapter, so I will! And so you guys won't kill me, I'm going to put on a special one! I hope. Not many of my "special" chapters aren't very different than regular ones… so, hope it's special and if it isn't, just know it is the first one in a long time! **

Jaypaw, Brambleclaw, and Ashfur were hitting Firestar in the back of the head with a stick because they couldn't get him to stop crying. He screamed, spraying foam across the camp. They glanced at the growing puddle of spittle that lay on the ground, and then Jaypaw grabbed his stick and hit Firestar so hard, he fainted.

"now, folks, here is none other than Firestar, out cold! Please take the liberty to throw things at him." The crowd hurled either very hard or heavy things at him, or soft, squishy and gross things. "And while he is out cold," Jaypaw announced, "we shall begin this day's game. I call it, Running Rings! It consists of a castle with 7 different rooms and 7 different people with chainsaws, axes, and other instruments of doom. You shall run around them 7 times, and hope you don't get used for pillows. GO!!" Both contestants were very surprised at this sudden "go" and they both started late. Ashfur entered first, unfortunately. An axe barely missed him. Brambleclaw came in after, and ducked underneath the blade. The two raced around him 7 times, only losing a few patches of hair and an ounce of blood doing it. The next room had a guy with a chainsaw. He fired it up, and Brambleclaw and Ashfur sped around him 7 times, and then proceeded to the next room. This guy had a torch. On Brambleclaw's 7th time around, he was set on fire and entered the next room with ash mixed in his fur. A chainsaw was waiting for them, and Ashfur was cut into. Fortunately, he was barely cut into and only lost just a little more than a pound of blood. The 5th room had a guy with a gun. The duo raced around him 7 times, and made it out alive. The next one contained someone with a live shark. He threw it at the cats, and they raced around it 7 times. In the last room, there was nothing but a sofa. A few seconds later, the sofa came to life with dangerously sharp teeth under its cushions. The cats ran around it the required times… then heard a slamming. The door was shut and locked, and they were trapped with the berserk sofa. Brambleclaw screamed with horror, then leaped out the window, shattering the glass, Ashfur followed. Luckily, it was a short drop, and Brambleclaw won. Then the sofa jumped out of the window and tried to kill Brambleclaw. He hid behind Firestar, and the sofa ate the unconscious cat. Then, satisfied, it fell asleep. Then Firestar materialized out of nowhere. He had lost a life. "And that's it folks! Stay tuned!" Jaypaw said.


	6. Sword fight

**I'm back! And since I know you all love my stories so much, I will give you this incredible new chapter! Enjoy! **

After he had washed, Brambleclaw stepped out the warrior's den and into a large pit. Ashfur was down in there, too. Jaypaw appeared at the top. "I'm glad you could make it! Now, today we have… fencing! That's right folks, people sword fighting for your amusement! Dustpelt, please roll out the mat." Dustpelt rolled out the mat and hauled Brambleclaw and Ashfur up onto it. "Thank you for your time, Dustpelt. Here are your swords." Still not knowing what was going on, Brambleclaw took the sword along with Ashfur. "Now… FENCE!" Brambleclaw lashed out at his opponent, but he missed and Ashfur scored the first point. "Start again!" This time Brambleclaw avoided to whirling blade, and jabbed Ashfur with it. "Point for Brambleclaw! This next point will determine who wins!" A cheer went up from a crowd that the two didn't even know was there until now. "FIGHT!" Brambleclaw ducked Ashfur's sword, but as he moved in for the kill, the heavy blade threw him off balance and he hit the ground. Brambleclaw leaped to his feet and the two started fighting heavily. Soon, Ashfur jabbed Brambleclaw in the chest and he won. The crowd went nuts. Brambleclaw bowed his head and walked away… right into the pit. After Dustpelt fished him out he padded silently into the warriors den. "It looks like Brambleclaw is taking this defeat seriously. And now, we will be back after this commercial break!"

***************************************

Do you have sore limbs? Are you getting too old for the warrior business? Then you should try RiverClan's new, patented **Fox Bile! **Yes, this adaptation to mouse bile will be sure to keep you in the warriors den for a lot longer! Just press to sore limbs and you will be leaping to the top of a tree in no time!

***************************************

**Did you like it? Good. Does anyone have a preference as to who should win the next event? I can't think of whom. Of course, everyone has been yelling at me to make one cat win and one cat lose, but still… take your pick today! **


	7. A surprise twist!

**Well, folks, it's been a long time since I updated. I am happy to say that I have gotten a lot better at writing, if not in techniques then in plot and humor. Oh, and if your reviews aren't flames (which are SO much fun to read) then vote on who should win. I can't figure it out. Thanks for reading!**

"Have you ever suffered from…" the cat stared down at the stack of papers he was holding. "Diagnostic Hypertension?" he asked. "Well, if you have, then know that there is hope for you yet!" the cat muttered something else under his breath. "Just take water! Water is copyright to Cat…flak?" he asked. He glanced off-screen. The director urged him on. "Well, Diagnostic Hypertension can be followed with some side effects such as dehydration, impulsive stupidity, and an intense case of something that makes you eat a lot. Water is not recommended for newborns." The cat was about to leave when Firestar ran screaming across the stage. "Well, folks, that was someone who has been overtaken by Diagnostic Hypertension, and is on the second side effect. Know that there could be more, such as a very high intelligence following impulsive stupidity. Take water today! Um, bye!" The cat fled the stage.

"Thank you, Bob. Now back to the show!" said Jaypaw.

Brambleclaw looked at Ashfur. Jaypaw climbed up onto his rock and was about to say something when Firestar interrupted. All the cats put their paws to their ears and gritted their teeth. But Firestar didn't scream. Instead, he was speaking at a normal volume. _How rare, _the cats thought. He was saying, "I find this whole competition to be obsolete. The radius and rules of Pi say that the numbers never end, things can change. I find that the chemical makeup of your brain leaves much to be desired." A few cats chuckled. All of them laughed. Jaypaw was staring at Firestar, mouth agape. "The universe has no beginning and no end. This is pointless." Jaypaw shook himself off of the trance that had overtaken him. "umm…" he said.

"Who wants to go get pizza?" asked Brambleclaw.

"WE DO!!" screamed the cats. They all flocked out of the camp.

"Um, okay, Warrior Olympics will continue shortly, but first let me… ahhh!" Jaypaw never finished because a tomato hit him, followed by a watermelon.

Cloudtail took the mike. "Thank you Jaypaw, that will be all. See us next time on Warrior Olympics!"


	8. The Space Race

**So, I'm back! Did you have a merry Christmas? Because Brambleclaw and Ashfur sure didn't. Brambleclaw got a chemistry set and Ashfur got a stinkbug. Pretty sad, isn't it? Not to worry; I'm sure the bodily wounds they'll receive after this chapter will distract them. And, luckily, I pulled in good. I got a million dollar check! **

**Brambleclaw: MINE! **

**Me: SOMEBODY RESTRAIN HIM! **

**Bodyguards: *Drag Brambleclaw away* **

**So, enjoy, and always remember… you know I forgot. Wow, this is embarrassing… **

Brambleclaw was sleeping soundly next to Ashfur when a hidden trapdoor opened up underneath them. Still sleeping, they tumbled into a weird mouse shaped space ship. Firestar appeared, lecturing some apprentices (and some college professors) on the space time continuum.

"Break it up you guys!" Jaypaw yelled from the top of the ship. Tawnypelt and Stormfur were making out at the bottom of the ship.

"Firestar, you must come to the science convention this Thursday and inform everyone about your incredible discovery," one of the professors said, sipping hot tea. Firestar nodded, acknowledging his words. Jaypaw inclined his head. "Why are you not speaking?" he asked. "He's too smart to talk about small things," one of the professors explained. Sighing, Jaypaw hauled Firestar into the ship, prying Stormfur from Tawnypelt on the way over.

"Ignition!" Brambleclaw's voice squeaked in excitement, and he and Ashfur danced around the cockpit in excitement. Jaypaw sighed and thumped Brambleclaw over the head and leaped to the top of the ship. "Today's challenge," he said, "is to pilot separate ships to Mars and back safely. Your teams are coming aboard with you, except for Ashfur's because they deserted him weeks ago. You're just going to have to share Brambleclaw's team." Ashfur looked delighted and Brambleclaw looked horrified. "No! You can't have Firestar!" he darted in front of his flame colored teammate and tried to defend him from Ashfur, who was trying to grab him and drag him away.

"Stop!" yowled Jaypaw. He grabbed a heavy anchor and smacked Ashfur to the ground. Brambleclaw chuckled until Jaypaw did the same to him. "Now, get into your ships and RACE!"

Brambleclaw leaped into his ship and took off. Ashfur wasn't far behind, and they shot into outer space. Immediately meteors started tumbling into their direction. Brambleclaw was struck down and started to tumble back. Ashfur weaved among the meteors expertly until a TV struck his windshield. He wasn't held up for long, and while Brambleclaw was being pummeled behind him, he reached Mars.

He had a quick lunch with aliens and they fixed his windshield. Then they offered him an escort and he left with his escort.

The aliens, however, were not to be trusted, and they shot him down on the way back. Brambleclaw zoomed past him screaming, on fire, and pursued by several meteors and hostile aliens. Ashfur coaxed a few optimistic grunts from his ship, but then he could fly it no more, and he floated towards Earth a flaming, smoky wreck.

Brambleclaw, however, was not having a good time. He was on fire, being chased, and found out that someone had put month old cheese in his ship. He was, however, moving, and that put him in a major advantage over Ashfur. He enlisted his crew; half of his original team; and discussed several options over his cell phone. Firestar was, luckily, on board, though Jaypaw, using several mystical medicine cat techniques, had divided his mind in half so that Ashfur could receive messages from his half while Brambleclaw had the real cat.

"I have a conclusion," Firestar said importantly. "Fire the throttles." Brambleclaw instantly fired the throttles and burned the hostile alien into perfectly cooked kebabs.

Minutes later, they were enjoying alien kebabs and having a friendly chat while Brambleclaw reached Mars and sped back, almost hitting Ashfur. Ashfur spun around and settled despairingly back into his routine.

Brambleclaw happily cleared Earth's orbit and was minutes away from winning… when a hostile alien came out of nowhere and gunned him down several times. "Hahahahahahhahhahahahaha! My plan to destroy Earth is almost complete!" Then he sped away into the furthermost regions of space to plot evilly.

Ashfur was beginning to be pulled closer to Earth by gravity, but Brambleclaw was going faster. Ashfur desperately plopped Stormfur onto the back of the ship and fed him explosive beans.

From anywhere on Earth, it might have seemed like a nuclear explosion. Actually, it was the explosion that came from eating too many explosive beans.

Ashfur rocketed to Earth while Brambleclaw watched despairingly. Ashfur did the roller coaster thing with your hands up and the "woo-hoo!"

Ashfur cleared the orbit and crashed into the camp, right onto Brakenfur. "Ashfur is the winner!" Jaypaw shouted. Ashfur danced around the camp triumphantly… until Brambleclaw landed on top of him. Brambleclaw leaped out and said, "I have returned! Where is my prize?" Jaypaw blinked.

**And… CUT! FINISHED! TAKE A BREAK EVERYBODY! So, did you like it? Hate it? Hope I don't go through the "like it hate it" routine? Well, tell me in your review! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND EARLY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
